Guardians
by Twilight of Truth
Summary: A tale of Pain. Forgiveness. Blood. Love. Betrayal. and Legend. Kagome finds that when you are a wolf... you are never alone. And with many allies, theives, and legends he life may never be the same. Kagome and Youko slight YYH x-over
1. Fire and Power

DISCLAIMER: I'll only say this once. I don't own Inuyasha or any other animes for that matter.  
  
Hiya! I know, I know... I already have two other stories going but I couldn't resist! I had this great idea and well... um this happened. So I hope you like it. Oh and I have already chosen the pairings although I won't tell you who they are.. its a surpirse. So on with the story. R&R and enjoy!  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Kaiten - Clear Heaven  
  
Rei - Spirit  
  
Yukata - Summer dress. (Like what Rin wears)  
  
~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Guardians  
  
Prolouge - Fire and Power  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A young five year old Kagome lay sobbing on the ground, her skin and ripped yukata covered in her own and others blood. Around her were flames roaring on her once beautiful home. The youkai bandits were attacking everyone still, and even she had witnessed her own parents' deaths before her eyes as they killed them.  
  
She sobbed, heart broken sobs.  
  
"M..mama.... pa-papa..." She whispered out. Clenching her eyes shut, as a new wave of tears came. She heard a rough voice call out.  
  
"Look there's one left on the ground over here. A little brat."  
  
She heard footsteps close around her as someone pulled her up painfully by her hair. She looked up through her tears and saw a ugly scar marked demon before her.  
  
"Where is your family bitch? Oh did we kill them?" He asked in mocking terms. She glared at him with her chocolate eyes, and took her chubby little hand and scratched at his face with her fingernails. He screamed in shocked pain as he dropped her and clutched his bleeding eye.  
  
The others around her snarled "Little bitch..!" and started kicking her in the sides. She gasped trying to clutch her battered body for protection.  
  
"Stupid human! All of them worthless, filthy humans!! They all deserve to die!!"  
  
"Hear that girl?! Die! Go join your parents in hell where you belong!"  
  
Kagome tensed as she heard those words. At that same time she saw the bloddy images of her mothers dying face as she told her young daughter to run. And the demon plunging its sword in her father's back.  
  
She was on her hands and knees, as she felt anger and numbness flood over her body.  
  
"No.. you killed them.. they're in heaven..." She whispered. They laughed at her.  
  
"Do you really believe that brat?! Yea, we killed them with pleasure. Only know we smell like there filthy blood. And soon enough you'll be joining them.." One sneered.  
  
Kagome's tears had stopped. As she felt an unimaginable hatred overcome her.  
  
"No.." She said. A faint blue mist was surrounding her body and flared when she screamed  
  
"YOUR LYING!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The flames burned around her burning the bandits closest to her.  
  
She was floating a few inches of the dirt, her long black hair swiriling around her. Her eyes flew open revealing nothing but glowing blue orbs.  
  
She raised a hand out before her extending her pointer finger and shouted in a voice doubled as a harsh and light  
  
"DIE!!"  
  
A red dart flew from her fingertip and struck a bandit severing him in two.  
  
The others screamed, and started shouting  
  
"Kill her!! Kill her before she kills us!!!!"  
  
"She's a miko!!"  
  
Kagome didn't stop. She had no control over her body right now. It was rigid as it attacked the ones who had killed all her friends.. her family.... her LIFE.  
  
Rage and flames surround the once quiet city.  
  
Several arrows and spears were hurled at the small girl, but the sphere around her deflected them, as she continued on in her rage filled state.  
  
Kagome was faintly aware of wolf howls in the background, on the top of the grass hill she had spent many days playing with her mother picking flowers.  
  
She killed another bandit with her red darts. Then all to suddenly she became aware of several rumbles of paws behind her, then an loud bark of  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
She turned slightly just to see a large wolf dive at her.  
  
"No don't you'll--" She tried warning it but instead of dying by her sheild it glided through it, and collided with her.  
  
"What--" She said when she was engulfed by a bright flash of light. Her hair fell to her shoulders, and her eyes stopped glowing, but remained an unusual saphire blue color. She made contact with the hard dirt and let out a small cry of pain.  
  
Cracking her eyes open she saw a the furry black face of a wolf above her.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear. Its paws were on either side of her shoulders and she couldn't move if she could have.  
  
Her lips trembled but it spoke to her.  
  
"It's all right my princess. I won't hurt you."  
  
Kagome's shoulders slumped, when she stuttered out  
  
"Y-you can... talk?"  
  
It grinned, only on a wolf it was slightly menacing.  
  
"Yes, but only to the gifted ones may hear what we say."  
  
" we? w-what?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough. Promise you won't run?"  
  
She nodded, as he slowly sat to the side of as she sat beside him.  
  
Just then Kagome became aware of her surroundings. Other wolves were attacking the bandits while they screamed anguishly.  
  
"W-why?" She whispered.  
  
"We have waited a long time for you princess. You are the one destined to greatness, sworn to be protected by all creatures of the wild. Our pack as your guardians and mentors."  
  
Kagome swallowed.  
  
"I.. I don't under.. stand..."  
  
"You will. We'll show you. You may come with us, and well take care of you." He said looking at her with peircing gold eyes.  
  
Her own blue eyes faultered, as she looked back at the flames and visibly cringed.  
  
"My family... will they be buried?"  
  
"If that is what you wish. Then so be it."  
  
"Thank you.." She said leaning over and hugging the wolf around the neck. He cleared his throat and she giggled quietly.  
  
"So are you coming?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Um... what is your name?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Kaiten."  
  
"Kaiten." She said testing how it sounded on her tounge. She smiled "That's a good name. My name is Kagome!"  
  
He nodded as the other wovles started surrounding them.  
  
Now if it had been any other person, all you would hear is whines and barks but to Kagome it was a completely new world as they spoke to each other....  
  
And she understood every word of it.  
  
"Is she the princess?" One, a female she guessed with white fur, asked.  
  
"Yes. It's her Rei." Kaiten replied, as he pushed her slightly towards them with one of his paws. She blushed saying  
  
"Uh.. Hi! I'm Kagome!"  
  
The looked at her, then bowed low. She stared out blankly at them confused. Looking at Kaiten for answers.  
  
"We have been searching for you for a very long time Princess Kagome. It means a great deal to us that you are finally found. We are all honored to finally meet you." He explained.  
  
She nodded unsurely. Looking out at the wolves around her  
  
"Thank you. It's very nice to meet all of you too!" She said smiling widely.  
  
Kaiten cleared his throat but it sounded more like a chuckle.  
  
"We should leave as soon as possible, or else humans seeing the smoke may suspect it was our doing." Rei stated.  
  
All nodded and started filing out at a run over the hilltop.  
  
Kaiten rubbed his head against her hand and she look at him.  
  
"We're going to be traveling fast and you won't be able to keep up in your state. You can ride on my back."  
  
She nooded and climbed on to his black hide. Entwining her fingers in the black ruff at his neck to not fall off as he started to run.  
  
She looked back once more at her burning home and whispered  
  
"Farewell.."  
  
She leaned her head back down against his soft silky fur, and soon fell asleep.  
  
They made great progress that night. Under the guidance of the bright full moon, and the joy of their new found princess enpowering them, they were able to see the faint outlines of their home in the early morning light.  
  
A few howled so the guards would know they were not enemies as they closed in on the den.  
  
The entered through a large carved enterance inside the hallowed out mountain side. The traveled down a variety of passages and alleys before reaching the main den. In the center was a bed made of fur pelts of deer and other animals.  
  
Gently lying the sleeping girl on the makeshift bed, it was soon surrounded with curious onlookers.  
  
Climbing on to the bed with her, Kaiten looked at all of them saying in an loud bark  
  
"This is Kagome. I trust everyone treat her with honor and respect for she is now your sister. We will teach her in the ways of the wolf, and what we know of human ways. Understood?"  
  
They all yipped in agreement.  
  
"So it settled. When she wakes we will begin her training."  
  
With that he plopped down next to her. Doing the best he could with his paws he pulled another pelt over her shoulders, before settling himself in next to her.  
  
She sighed and turned over, draping an arm over him, muttering  
  
"Good puppy..."  
  
He groaned. Now dreading the next morning when the others who heard her and snickered had a chance to taunt him.  
  
So it begins...  
  
The life of Kagome the wolf.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Ohhh.. yes! First chappie finished! If you are confused all will be explained later so.. bare with me for a few more chapters! So please reveiw!! just click that TINY little button over there.... Ja ne ni Suki! 


	2. First Day

DISCLAIMER: go back to the first chapter  
  
Hey again! second chappie! This should be quite interesting how this story turns out so I'm really, REALLY excited!! ^o^ so here comes another chapter!  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Haori - Shirt that men usually wear.  
  
Yukata - Short dress (Like what Rin wears)  
  
Obi - Sash  
  
~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Guardians  
  
Chapter 2 - First Day  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Kagome felt like she was surrounded by warmth. It was pleasing and comfortable.  
  
Only what she couldn't stop was her nightmares plaugeing her of the images of the bandits killing everyone.  
  
She felt a nudge in her side, and slowly opened her eyes saying  
  
"h-huhn?"  
  
She rubbed her eyes to get a better veiw of who was waking her when she became aware of several wolves around her.  
  
She gasped, but then remebered their promise. Kagome took a few deep calming breaths. Kaiten looked at her curiously.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome? You were moaning in your sleep and crying..."  
  
She looked down at her thumbs, as she mumbled.  
  
"I was dreaming about last night..."  
  
They heard.  
  
"Your family?" Rei asked  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I see." Kaiten said but leaned foreward and nuzzled her face with his neck as she hugged him close.  
  
"W-will everything be alright?" She said.  
  
"Yes. Your training as a wolf starts today."  
  
Kagome pulled away.  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Yes, we will teach you the ways of the wolf and as much as we can of human customs. You will learn how to fight and protect yourself as well as survive in woods like these."  
  
She nodded slowly digesting all this.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"First off.." Rei said cutting in. " You might want to take a bath and get cleaned up."  
  
Kagome looked down at herself where dried blood and dirt remained.  
  
She blushed. Rei continued.  
  
"There is a hot spring not far from here. I will take you."  
  
Kagome nodded getting up, as the white wolf started walking away.  
  
She jogged to keep up with her.  
  
As the other wolves watched them leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed as she sunk in to the warm water, as she began to scrub her skin clean of the blood.  
  
Rei was behind her, lying on the grass surrounding the spring. She had her eyes closed but could tell she wasn't asleep for her ears swiveled back and forth checking for sounds of any predators.  
  
When Kagome was done, climbing out and reaching for her clothes Rei stopped her.  
  
Kagome looked at her confused when Rei pulled out some clothes from behind her.  
  
"You do not need to wear those clothes any more. They are not made for fighting. You may wear these." Rei said.  
  
Kagome picked up the clothing, inspecting them. There was a plain deep blue haori, and black pants, with a matching black Obi.  
  
She tried them on.  
  
They were slightly too big for her. The sleeves to long, and the pants to loose and baggy, and longer then her short legs.  
  
Doing a little makeshifting she tied her sleeves up around her shoulders using her obi, and rolled her pant legs up.  
  
Claiming herself ready she smiled looking at Rei.  
  
She nodded as they started walking back, only half way through the thick forest, Rei suddenly stopped.  
  
Kagome looked at her curiously but didn't say anything.  
  
"Kagome, get on my back." Rei muttered. Kagome obliged. In no time at all they were sailing through the forest at a breakneck speed.  
  
What ever was chasing them could be heard thoundering and breaking branches behind them. Kagome looked back and saw a large oni with hard sickly green skin.  
  
It was after them as it screamed  
  
"DIE!!!!"  
  
Kagome felt the unknown urge rise up to her again. As her eyes started to glow. With a burst of power, she widened her eyes releasing the spell she had conjured.  
  
The oni roared in agony as it was cut in half by an invisible sword, before dissapearing in to thin air.  
  
Rei looked and watched the scenes take place, then looked at Kagome. Her glowing eyes were receding back to her normal blue eyes.  
  
"Kagome did you do that?" Re said still running. Kagome blinked as if in a daze and nodded hesiantly.  
  
There was nothing said the rest the trip home.  
  
When they reached the camp, Rei whispered.  
  
"Act as if nothing happened. I will tell Kaiten later of it."  
  
"Alright." Kagome said.  
  
Waiting at the entrance was Kaiten, sitting on his rump in impatience.  
  
Kagome hopped off Rei saying  
  
"Hello Kaiten!" (AN- Good liar no?)  
  
"Welcome back Kagome, Rei. Ready for your training?"  
  
Kagome nodded briskly.  
  
She followed Kaiten to a bare patch on the moutain side where it was flat, eith only a few shrubs growing there.  
  
"This is where we shall be practicing your fighting."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Since you don't have any claws you will have to learn a little differently."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you know how to use any human weapons?"  
  
"A bow. But only a little."  
  
"I see. We'll get one for you to practice with. Now.." Pulling something out from a low branch in the tree, he threw it at her.  
  
She caught it, looking down at what it was. A small sheathed dagger. Pulling it out she examined the deadly blade wearily.  
  
"You will use this when hunting for your food, and fighting with me. Your fighting will be a mixture of wolf and human."  
  
She nodded, sheathing the blade, and watching him as he demostrated a fighting postion.  
  
That is how her day started. At noon they gave her a deer to eat. Which she had to cook since it was raw. This was of great intrest to them, of how she could create it. After that Rei taught her how wolves communicate from distances and how each stand in ruling.  
  
She found out that they live it packs. Also that Kaiten was the pack leader, and Rei was his mate.  
  
She didn't understand what that meant but when she asked Rei just chuckled and said  
  
"That is something you shall know later of young one."  
  
That night Kagome lay in her bed, unable to go to sleep just yet.  
  
Everything seemed to be hapening so quick, but she felt no desire to stop it. The training hadn't been so bad and she only got away with a few scratches.  
  
She knew she was suppose to be mourning her family, but for some reason it felt numb and long ago and tears would not come. It was confusing yet she accepted it.  
  
Rei, Kaiten, and the othes. They were her family now. She had to make them proud.  
  
She WOULD do her best.  
  
She WOULD become a wolf.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wow.. kagome is determined. I know this story has nothing to do with the original plot of Inuyasha, but sooner or later everyone in the cast will show up (Even Kikyou -_-;;) So until next time:  
  
R&R Ja ne ni suki! 


	3. In Come Shippou!

DISCLAIMER: Go back to first chappie!  
  
Hallo again! well here is another chapter! Oh and thanx for the reveiws from:  
  
Lady2U, Inu Youkai-Hime, PruningShears, Thunder Goddess, Flying Phoenix, Sunstar-1217, DemonLady1, Artemis the Goddess, and Linggoddess  
  
Thank you all so much!  
  
Also i'm having a serious debate what the pairings will be.  
  
Either:  
  
Kagome/ A cute fox guy (NOT Shippou! Kagome's not a child molester, you and your sick minds! ::Shakes head::)  
  
and  
  
Kagome/Wolf Boy (Not that hard to guess who.  
  
Anyways...  
  
On with da story and third Chappie!  
  
~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Guardians  
  
In come Shippou!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
**Ten years later**  
  
A now fifteen year old Kagome woke in the early morning sun. She was surrounded by wolves on all sides, but all she did was smile and quietly sneak out of the cave.  
  
As soon as the sun hit her eyes she smiled, basking in the warm glow. Then with a slight smirk, she started running. She was fast.  
  
Not as fast as her brother or sisters.  
  
But faster than any human ever could be.  
  
Over time she had gotten used to long hunts and trainings, her body became used the the excersise. her muscles were taunt, and her ebony hair typed back in a string of deer hide. While a few loose strands cropped her face.  
  
She wore an loose black shirt, and pants to blend in to the forest's dark interior. At her waist was tyed a sheath that held her dagger held in place with a midnight blue sash.  
  
It was her subsitute for claws she lacked. But it worked just as fine as any.  
  
She ran barefoot, unaware of the pine needles poking her heels.  
  
Kagome treaded lightly on the ground. Silent and fast, as se sniffed the air for breakfast. Her human nose was weak but still worked well enough to get by.  
  
Listening she heard a faint snap of twigs, fast steps, and the scent of fear.  
  
Running in the direction it came from, she stalked in noiselessly.  
  
When it was an good meter away, she pounced from her hiding place behind a shrub, and pinned the creature down, her dagger in one hand holding it above its neck.  
  
What she wasn't expecting it to be was a small youkai.  
  
A kitsune to be exact.  
  
"What are you doing her?" She said quietly.  
  
He gulped his furry tail twitching nervously.  
  
"I-I was running from.. from the Thunder brothers. They.. they killed my parents and are after me!" He sobbed. Kagome felt an clench in her heart rembering hero wn parents deaths so long ago.  
  
She heard a voice cackled above them  
  
"Come out little kitsune. I need an ascot to match my pelt."  
  
Kagome glared at it as the pup lookedup horrified.  
  
"What did you do to my pa--"  
  
"SHHH!" She hissed.  
  
But it was to late. A thunder blast came out of nowhere aimed at where they sat.  
  
Kagome scooped the pup up, and darted to the side away from the fire.  
  
When she lookedup she saw what it was.  
  
A fat ugly looking one with no hair riding on a cloud. And another, which might be called handsome, stood floating in the air, holding a staff.  
  
She glared up at them.  
  
"Ahh, so the kit has found reinforcements? A woman at that.." The handsome one laughed.  
  
She growled.  
  
"What buisnes to you have with this pup?!!" She barked.  
  
"His father held something of ours.. we just got it back, not to mention his life." The fat one said.  
  
She growled louder, clutching the kit closer to her chest in protection while still firmly grasping her dagger.  
  
"And what do you plan to do human? We are youkai you can't hurt us." The cuter one responded.  
  
She bristled.  
  
Then, with a quick dash, and leap in to the air, she landed on the cloud, right behind the one demon. It started to look back at her when she drove her dagger through his back..  
  
straight through his heart.  
  
"Manten!!!" The other shouted firing a bolt of lightning at her.  
  
She jumped off the cloud landing on the ground with a small thud, while the one cuddled his dead brother.  
  
"No.. Manten.."  
  
She watched the show of affection boredly.  
  
" .. I will avenge you my brother.." He muttered, then reached and ripped out his brother's heart and bit in to it's fleshy surface..  
  
The pup in her arms watched in disgust while she just frowned.  
  
"What is he DOING?" The pup asked.  
  
"Joining his brother's powers with his own."  
  
He looked at her dumbfounded but she just continued to watch the scene before her.  
  
The brother's eyes were blazed red with anger as he set his brother down on the ground gently. He held his staff with a firm grip, with his mouth smeared red with blood.  
  
It was a ghastly sight, but Kagome didn't seem fazed by it.  
  
"You'll die for killing my brother!! I, Hiten, will avenge him!!"  
  
She frowned.  
  
"You may try. I accept your challenge." Then in a quieter voice to the pup.  
  
"You better hold on tight to my shoulder young pup, or else you may be in trouble."  
  
The kitsune nodded, holding on to her like told.  
  
She stood in a crouch. His mouth opened and a lightning ball formed in his mouth. It blasted out at her.  
  
She dashed to the left, and leapt up, slashing her dagger at him.  
  
He blocked it with his rod.  
  
She fell back down to the earth, swiftly manuervering his attacks before landing, and running again preparing her next attack.  
  
He growled feircly.  
  
"What ARE you girl?!!?!?"  
  
She ignored him and pulled out an arrow from her obi. Grasping the bow at her back, she kept running as she nooked it in the string.  
  
When another blast came her way she sped up as it hit the ground behind her.  
  
Using the smoke as a cover she skidded to a stop and realeased her arrow at where she had seen him.  
  
Kagome heard an shocked yell, and knew she hit her mark.  
  
Before he could launch another attack on her leapt up throw the smog and grabbed her dagger all in one swift movement.  
  
She was met by his rod being plunged at her.  
  
She tried to dodge it but it cut her cheek, as some blood started dribbling down her tanned skin.  
  
She landed back on the ground wiping the red off with the back of her hand.  
  
"Sso you ARE only human after all wench!" he called.  
  
She snarled.  
  
"No not human."  
  
"What are you talking about baka?!!"  
  
She stood up, licking the blood off, as she glared up at him with her blue eyes.  
  
"I'm wolf. Not a human." She scorned through gritted teeth.  
  
He laughed at her when she said this. As her fury increased.  
  
"You a wolf!?!? I think you lost it you pitiful human!!"  
  
She didn't wait longer, she set her bow and launched another arrow at him, and immediately followed up the attack with her fist.  
  
She hooked him right in the cheek, sending him crashing in a nearby hill.  
  
Kagome landed gracefull on the land, watching the rocks intently as they shivered and were blown off as he stood. His aurora around him bright.  
  
"You have the audicity to hit I?!?!"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
He launched a lightning bolt at her, she darted to the side, and running towards him, with another arrow, when he grinned.  
  
She watched him as if in slow motion as the lighning in his mouth flared and he realeased it apon her.  
  
Kagome heard the pup's faint cries, and her heart reached out to him.  
  
Hiten watched it with a grin as a scortching flame filled the plain.  
  
No survivors.  
  
"Finally that bitch is dead. My brother your revenge is met."  
  
He was about to turn and leave when he heard crackling behind him.  
  
He spun around and was meet by a red flash and pain down his face and chest before he disinigrated.  
  
Kagome stood. Her hand still outstretched from her recent attack on Hiten. She was surrounded in a blue flame which had protected her from the fire he unleashed.  
  
She sighed as it dissapated, loking down at the pup in her arms.  
  
He was watching her with intrest and fear in his eyes.  
  
She set him down, saying  
  
"Do you wish to retrieve your father's pelt?"  
  
He nodded and ran quickly over to the dead body of Manten and unraveled the fox pelt from his waist.  
  
He looked sadly at it as he carried it in his hands.  
  
She watched him for a moment brfore turning away and started walking back in to the forest.  
  
She heard the faint scampering of paws behind her.  
  
"Stop!" A squal called.  
  
She did saying.  
  
"What do you wish fox?"  
  
he bounded to a stop in front of her, opening his mouth to talk when he blushed and clamped it shut and looked at the ground shyly.  
  
She didn't fight the smile that came to her face as she said  
  
"You want to ask me if you can come home with me right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She thought about it, then sighed.  
  
"I think it'll be alright. Only I don't know how Kaiten and the others will take it.."  
  
He looked up.  
  
"You mean you'll actually let me come with you?!" he asked in disbelivement.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He squaled, hugging her leg.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
She laughed, scooping him up in to her arms.  
  
"Now pup what is your name?"  
  
"Shippou! What is yours?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ah, Kagome! That's a pretty name! Kagome?" He said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well your alot like my mom, so can I call you okaa-san?"  
  
She watched him in shock.  
  
His mother?  
  
"Well.. why not. Only I still don't know how Kaiten will take to a fox living with them.."  
  
She laughed at her words.  
  
He looked confused.  
  
"Who is Kaiten?"  
  
"Our leader."  
  
"Leader of what?"  
  
"My wolf pack."  
  
His face visibly paled.  
  
"W-wolf??"  
  
She frowned sensing his fear and hugged him close.  
  
"Don't worry. If I claim you as my pup, none will dare to hurt you lest they wish to fear my wrath."  
  
He nodded but asked one final question.  
  
"So you really live with wolves?"  
  
"Yes. They are my family."  
  
"Oh, am I your family now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They laughed as they headed home, Kagome forgetting that Shippou was once her breakfast, and Shippou was content once again in the comfort of someone's arms. 


	4. Eyes on me

Hallo 'gan! Thank you for all the REVEIWS!! I didn't know how everyone would take this story, so I'm really glad some people like it! So thanx too:  
  
So for all you've been waiting for the next chappie! ~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Guardians  
  
Chapter 4 - Eyes on me  
  
****************************************************************  
  
In a large forest, far away from any human villages. Away from merchants and most demons, lived an very unusual girl.  
  
Now if you happen to be passing by the forest, you might have noticed an odd sight running through the lumonescent lower forest canopy one day in mid summer.  
  
She had long raven hair flying behind her. Her clothes were perculiar, but well fitting on her small built form. A black, and midnight blue with weapons tied on her back and waist. On her feet she wore nothing.. not even sandals.  
  
The woman ran at a fast pace, her large sapphire eyes concentrated and straight foward.  
  
On her shoulder sat a small kitsune with red hair and emerald eyes seemingly used to this sort of thing.  
  
She was wild and untamed, yet sophisticated and inteligent.  
  
Just like the animals that raised her, and what she had become.  
  
The great wolves of Haijira mountain, and their princess living among them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sniffed again and growled. There were several new scents in this territory, and they were making her edgy and irratable.  
  
How dare they trespess on wolf grounds! Any youkai could sense the markers of their domains!  
  
The kitsune at her shoulder asked  
  
"Okaa-san?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes Shippou?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"There are new scents coming our way. I've been sent by Kaiten to warn them back in to human territories. The only thing is out of all the scents it seems only three and a half are human..." She said roughly still running, and dodging tree roots.  
  
The kit was confused.  
  
" 'And a half?' how is that possible?"  
  
"A hanyou. A dog one by the smell of it.." She growled. HE should have at least new of the marks! Oh would he pay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu yasha!!" The taijiya called from atop a large fire cat demon. A large boomerang slung on her back. There was also a monk behind her, a serious look plastered to his face.  
  
"What!??!" He growled back.  
  
"Are you sure he went in to this forest?!" The monk yelled.  
  
"Yes so keep movin'!!"  
  
He doubled his speed, and the fire cat chased after him. The woman holding on to the ruff of fur at its neck to keep from falling off.  
  
They carried on for about five minutes until they started down an narrow valley surrounded on both sides by tan rocks that towered well over twenty feet above them.  
  
Suddenly Kirara turned her head to the side roaring slightly to let her mistress know something was up, and most likely dangerous.  
  
With out a second thought Sango launched her boomerang in to the forest yelling  
  
"HIRAKOTSU!!!"  
  
It cut through the branches like paper.  
  
They saw a flash of black as it dodged it expertly, sliding to the side, and skidding to a stop at the edge to peer down and up at the intruders with ease.  
  
Her eyes were narrowed, blue slits that glittered dangerously.  
  
All Inu yasha could do was gawk.  
  
A woman in black clothes stood proudly above him, hands on hips and looking down at him dangerously. Strands of her hair swoshed around her face at the sudden stop, giving her an unearthly apperance.  
  
What made the picture even more unusual was the small kitsune perched on her shoulder calmly.  
  
A scent suddenly filled his nose -an intoxicating scent of springtime flowers- coming from her. With the kitsune marring her scent.  
  
He growled.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing tresspassing on our lands?!!?!" She snarled her lips curling up in an wolfish fashion.  
  
"We're chasing a wolf through these parts!" Miroku shouted, a handsome grin on his face trying to impress the woman before him.  
  
She just glared boredly at him.  
  
"Wolf?" She growled softly.  
  
"Yes a strong youkai wolf by the name of--" Sango was cut by a yell from Inuyasha.  
  
" ' STRONG?!!?' THAT WIMPY WOLF!!? I COULD TAKE HIM ANYDAY!!"  
  
Kagome flinched shouting herself  
  
"Shut up your hurting my ears!!!"  
  
He looked at her dumbfounded. She continued.  
  
"You have no buisness traveling through these parts. Leave now and I won't attack you!"  
  
He snorted.  
  
"You? hurt us?! I know your scent! YOur nothing but a human!!"  
  
She growled  
  
"And as can I smell the human in you - hanyou."  
  
He stared at her in shock.  
  
"How did..?"  
  
Suddenly Kagome's head whipped to the side at the cry of wolves -not her packs but wolves. She then caught sight of a whirlwind coming their way.  
  
Heading straight to the unoticed eyes of the hanyou.  
  
In a flash she unsheathed her dagger and leapt off the ridge. The taijiya gasped in shock.  
  
Kagome leapt in front of the hanyou, and deflected the blow the whirlwind would have inflicted apon his cheek, with her dagger.  
  
She staggered slightly but pushed it away.  
  
The whirlwind leapt back, and she was surprised to see it transform in t a youkai with long black hair in a pony tail and shocking blue eyes.  
  
She held her dagger in front of her ready for attack, as they tudied each other.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing on our lands?!" She barked. he growled.  
  
"Quiet wench! These are wolves land not some stinking human!"  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"I asked you a question! Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Kouga, leader of the wolf demon clan in the northern lands."  
  
Kagome's lessons from Rei shot through her mind and she relaxed, sheathing her dagger in the process.  
  
"What?! What do you think your doing wench!?!" The hanyou shouted. She glared at him.  
  
"His clan has a treaty with the ruling wolves in this land. He has right to be here. Unlike you four."  
  
Inuyasha looked throughly angry now.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about!?!"  
  
Kouga intervened.  
  
"She is right only I'm wondering how you know that. What is your name?"  
  
She snorted.  
  
"I do not have to give you any answers..."  
  
She turned to the other band of people saying  
  
"I expect all of you out of these lands by sunset or I will be forced to attack. Now I have to go deal with OTHER trespassers."  
  
Without another word, she started off at a run and started leaping up gracefully on the side of the valley's sides until on higher ground where she lauched off at a inhuman speed.  
  
Leaving all others in the dust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed. Of all the days for the racoon clan to try to take over their lands.  
  
She had been forced to dispose of a few and let the others carry back the message not to attack again if they valued their survival.  
  
Kagome neared the cave entrance, catching a new scent in her nose. It was new-yet slightly familiar.. like the smell of the early morning dew on the trees.  
  
She shook the trival thoughts from her head, as she ran through the entrance a sleeping Shippou in her arms calling out in her wolf tounge  
  
"Kaiten! Rei! I'm back from patrol!"  
  
"Good Kagome. Come here there is someone here I'd like you to meet." Kaiten's voice called back to her.  
  
She smiled happily.  
  
If Kaiten wanted her to meet somebody it had to be important.  
  
She padded softly in the main den, saying  
  
"Yes?"  
  
On her bed sat Kaiten on his haunches and another taller built figure that belonged to no other than-  
  
"Kagome I'd like you to meet Kouga."  
  
he smirked back at her.  
  
"Ah so that is how you knew of the treaty. You are part of this tribe."  
  
She nearly growled in disgust but held it back for the sake of her father figure.  
  
She turned to him expectantly. Catching her distress he continued.  
  
"He is here seeking an allliance between us and his tribe to fight the harppies threating his lands. What is your opinion on such a alliance?"  
  
She frowned thinking, and sade in a thoughtful tone  
  
"Well it all depends if the foe is worth the trouble or not. If the alliance were to be good for all tribes that might be threatened by these 'Harpies' then I say yes. But if is a weak foe and not worth the trouble or lost of our members then no. That is what I think."  
  
Kaiten nodded and struck up another conversation with Kouga who remained transfixed on her.  
  
She glared at him, yelling to Kaiten  
  
"I'm rather restless. I'm going for a run. I'm taking Shippou-chan with me."  
  
She tore out of the cave like the devil was at her heels. Maybe they were. His gaze was overwhelming. And she had to get away, before she was lost anymore in his surprised blue eyes and soft lips..  
  
She shook her head angriliy.  
  
Where were these toughts COMING from!?!?  
  
She sighed, at continued running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga turned back to Kaiten when he had stopped talking to look at him quizically.  
  
"What is it?" He asked irratibly. Kaiten grinned.  
  
"That look it your eyes. It came from my adopted daughter no?"  
  
Kouga flushed.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Yes. She is quite beautiful.." Kaiten continued as if not hearing the young leaders words. "She is a strong one. I find myself doubting that she is even human."  
  
"But she IS." Kouga corrected. Kaiten smirked mysteriously  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that.."  
  
"What do you mean?" He aske curous. The wolf just shook his head.  
  
"That is not the point. I know that look, and thoughts of young male wolves . When looking at a female he desires to become his mate.. Is that how you feel about Kagome?"  
  
Kouga blushed standing up.  
  
"This conversation is over for tonight. we shall resume in the morning."  
  
He ran out of the cave away from the odd old wolf. What the hell was he talking about any way? Not human? of course she was! A disgusting, resentful human wench!  
  
even as he thought thishe hadn't noticed his nose had taken control, and his legs were following..  
  
...Straight towards Kagome.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well there ya go! Well much to do so write later! ^_^ Sya! 


	5. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Go back to first chapter, if you wanna read it.  
  
Well hello everyone! I cant' believe it! I've had this story up for almost a wek and I already have over 50 reviews!!! I'm sooo happy THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!  
  
Also for one of my first reveiws Yes I have seen Princess Mononoke, see I made this story with ideas I got from that movie and a book I read called 'Wolf eyes.' I really love those stories!! ::Start crying like she just won the emmy:: I'd like to thank my readers, and all manga/anime makers for making this possible!! ahem... anyways..  
  
For last chappie I wanna thank:  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime, Artemis the Goddess, Kinky Usagi, DemonLady1, Sesshi lover, darkgirl2, Fushigi Wolf, Silver Mystic, Ace Fyre, Thunder Goddess, Diana, hayaku, Kioko, and elone.  
  
So here you all go! The fifth chapter!  
  
~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Guardians  
  
Chapter 5 - First kiss  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kagome dressed in to her clothes quickly as she sensed a youkai coming towards her.  
  
Her hair was still sopping wet, and her skin was still rather slick, but she was ready. Plus she needed SOMETHING to relieve her stress on. Why don't some worthless youkai--  
  
She stopped as the 'worthless youkai' entered the clearing.  
  
"Kouga-kun what are you doin here!?!?" She shouted.  
  
It seemed to wake him out of some kind of stupor and he looked surprised to see her.  
  
"Oh Kagome. Where am I?"  
  
She shook her head, and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"At a hotspring. Where I WAS enjoying a nice bath until YOU came."  
  
He covered a blush by looked at her cockily, arms folded haughtily over her chest saying  
  
"Well so sorry to intrude your royal highness.."  
  
Kagome clucked her tounge against the roof of her mouth in irritation.  
  
Not wanting to spend another moment in his presence, she turned away from him to scoop up her kit, while sheathing her dagger. She was about to run, when his hand shot out capturing her wrist.  
  
Kagome turned to look back at Kouga slightly shocked, and confusion written on her face.  
  
But he didn't noticed for he had shocked himself as well.  
  
"What is it?" She said quietly.  
  
"Um..." He blushed releasing her, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Why are you living with a wolf pack?"  
  
She shivered slightly, her eyes glazing over distantly like reliving a memory.  
  
He watched interested before she shook her hand growling curses under her breath. She looked at him with the full force of her glare.  
  
"That is none of your buisness."  
  
He glared at her as well.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn?!"  
  
"Because its my own and I don't have to share it if I don't want to!"  
  
Kouga growled hoping to scare her, but she just narrowed her eyes and growled feircly back at him.  
  
Without a second thought he leapt a her, tackling her on to the ground, as she yelped in surprised.  
  
She pushed him off and tried biting at his ear, but he moved and grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
So thats how it went as they wrestled like puppies, on the grass until they neared the water and fell in together with a loud splash.  
  
Ending their fun.  
  
Kouga surfaced first spitting out water while laughing at the same time.  
  
That is until he noticed Kagome didn't come up.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?!" He started calling.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Did she drown?!?! He though worriedly. Which suprised him greatly.  
  
That is until something burst from the water and tackled him again and he went under.  
  
When he finally DID come up he saw a wet Kagome in front of him laughing merrily at him.  
  
He would have murdered her had she been anyone else.  
  
Instead he cupped his hand and splashed her.  
  
The suprised expression on her face was priceless as he laughed again, pointing at her.  
  
Kagome glared at him, but the smile on her face betrayed her.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
They mumbled insults at each other for a few minutes until Kagome heard Shippou cry out in his sleep.  
  
Swimming over to the land she climbed out, sitting while picking up the kit and setting him in her wet lap trying to comfort him.  
  
All Kouga could do was stare.  
  
After getting past the sight of how Kagome's wet clothes *ahem* stuck to her form quite nicely. But the way she comforted the pup with motherly tenderness struck him unguarded.  
  
Unfortunately before he could stop it his hormonale side kicked in as he thought.  
  
'She'll make a great mother to our pups.'  
  
'what the hell are you talking about. She's just a weak human wench.' his other side countered.  
  
'Does she ACT like a human to you? Does she even LOOK like a human that much?'  
  
'Now that I look.. '  
  
Argh! Stop it!' Kouga shouted in his mind shutting the voices out.  
  
Shaking his head he too climbed out.  
  
Shaking the water out of fur, he plopped down next to her cross-legged. He looked at him with a smirk, and wrinkled her nose up.  
  
"What?!" He growled after a few moments.  
  
"You smell like wet dog."  
  
He glared at her, and she snickered.  
  
"So Kouga have you and Kaiten resolved your alliance yet?"  
  
He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"No. We are going to finish negotiations tomorrow."  
  
"I see.."  
  
"Why do you ask?" He said looking at the thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
She sighed dejectedly.  
  
"I was hoping to know the outcome of it before I left.."  
  
"Where are you leaving to?" He asked trying not to sound shocked.  
  
He failed. She copped another smirk while looking up at the moon.  
  
"I'm going to check on a neighboring wolf tribe whom we have an alliance with. They have been having troubles lately and I, Shippou and a few other choice warriors are going to see if we can help at all."  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"Its undecided. It all depends on how bad it is there. So probably anywhere from a month to a year. We leave tomorrow at dawn."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She looked back at him and found his clouded blue eyes staring at her.  
  
"W-What?" She stuttered.  
  
For Kagome this was a VERY unusual thing. She lived with wolves, and she hadn't seen a living human in ten years. So thus she had never been hit on before and the emotions in his eyes were disturbing her.  
  
A breeze picked up around them as his voice came in a low husky whisper.  
  
"Youn know.. in the dark like this.. your quite beautiful.."  
  
She blushed. Kagome wanted to turn away. How she WANTED to. But her eyes were locked with his and couldn't.  
  
It was as if some spell had taken over her, she thought idly. Without noticing Kouga had inched closer and had snaked his arms around her waist. Not onlt that but their noses were touching by his closeness.  
  
His soft lips neared her own as Kagome swore he heart stopped, as his touched her own pink ones.  
  
It was a chaste kiss that hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.  
  
When he pulled away he smirked at her dazed expression.  
  
"Am I really that good of a kisser?"  
  
She frowned regaining her composure.. and her fury.  
  
She swung her hand up and slapped him across the cheek saying  
  
"HENTAI NO BAKA!!!"  
  
He let go of her and stumbled backwards on his behind, holding his cheek. She glared at him deadly, hugging Shippou close to herself.  
  
"W-Wha--" He started, but she interuppted him.  
  
"What do you think you're DOING?!?! If you haven't forgotten we've only just met today AND I probably won't see you for another ten years!! So I ask you again, what the HELL do you think you're doing you baka?!!?!!"  
  
"K-Kagome.. I.." He gulped.  
  
What COULD he say?  
  
Damnit.. she was getting to him. And if Kaiten's words kept ringing in his head like this then he'd go crazy and ask her to become his mate right now!  
  
She stood up and started walking off in the direction of the den still angry. Trying to force her thoughts away of how ... nice... his kiss actually was.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She stopped wide eyed, and turned back to look at him. He was staring down at the grass ashamed.  
  
Her mouth was suddenly dry but she managed out.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I was sorry.. for upsetting you.." He mumbled.  
  
She looked amazed at him.. he had actually apologized... to HER.  
  
"What about for kissing me?" She asked quietly.  
  
He rose to his feet, and griined slightly at her.  
  
"I have nothing to be sorry about for that kiss. I won't apologize for it."  
  
She glared half-heartedly at him, but his words touched her. She smiled sligihtly.  
  
"Alright.. your forgiven."  
  
She turned around and started walking again. When she didn't hear him moving she said  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
She heard a scramble behind her and in an instant he was beside her.  
  
They walked in silence for a while before his voice said.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How'd you like my kiss?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well there ya go! The fifth chappie! So R&R and I hope you enjoy so ga-bye for now!  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Odd Farewells

Disclaimer: Too lazy check first chapter  
  
Well hello again! coming back for more? Wonderful!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! Anywho, thanx to for the reveiws!!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Thunder Goddess, Artemis the Goddess (Soon!), hanasu, Shinigami Clara, Hayaki, Neka the sorrowful preistess, Kogafan, hiei is mine forever, Sora Hoshi, Stella, pinkpiggy, Inu Youkai-Hime (I just read your new story its really good, oh and haven't got to the sequel yet.. but i wanna!), Kayara, Fire Kitsune goddess (got that right, hee, hee), Flying Phoenix, and Linggoddess.  
  
---- --- ----- --- ---- --- ---- --- ---- ---  
  
PLEASE READ THIS!!:  
  
*sighs* Okay I think I have confuzed alot of people about the pairings for this story... Those who have read my other story Tears and Roses, I told you the pairings for what this story would be when I first posted this one. I know this will dissapoint many people with saying this but this is not a Kag/Kouga... don't get me wrong I love Kouga to death (Check out my a.i.m...) so if you really want me to write a Ka/Ko send me an reveiw and if i get enough I'll write one. I finally though I should say this since I started this story with that pairing in mind I don't want to lose interest so I'm not going to change my mind but wolf-boy is still gonna be a main character in the ff... Also, for those who keep on reading I hope you enjoy this chapter..bye!  
  
~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Guardians  
  
Chapter 6 - Odd farewells  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Kagome I was just joking!" Kouga cried.  
  
"Your still a jerk and deserved it." She huffed as they entered the cave.  
  
Kouga followed behind her still rubbing his cheek which sported a large red handprint thanks to Kagome.  
  
Okay so maybe he did desrve it.. but it still hurt and he wanted to talk to her considering she was to leave the next day.  
  
"Well... anyways..." He started catching up to walk beside her.  
  
The cave was dark and bearly lit by the moonlight. It was easy for Kouga to see and not step on the snoozing wolves but wondered how Kagome fared, especially when she had to keep care of the kitsune child in her arms. That brought on MORE questions.  
  
Well he had to start somewhere..  
  
"Kagome why do you care for a kitsune pup?"  
  
She didn't stop walking but told him in a hushed voice.  
  
"He was orphaned by two demon called the Thuder Brothers.' I happened to come across his path not long after and helped him defeat and take revenge on the two. I adopted him as my pup and I take care of him."  
  
Kouga nodded but was slightly confused.  
  
"How were you able to defeat them?"  
  
She sighed and he wondered if he pushed her to far.  
  
"I have my skills I learned from Kaiten and Rei.... "  
  
The made it to the center of the den where the pile of furs and hides lay where he had sat earlier. She lowered herself down on it setting the kit down before her.  
  
He sat down next to him and even in the dark he could feel her icy glare on him.  
  
"What are you doing on MY bed?!" She growled.  
  
"Sitting."  
  
"I can see that, but get off!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to sleep and you sure as hell aren't staying here!"  
  
He grinned.  
  
So she wanted to be modest, did she?  
  
He layed down on the furs hands behind his head and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.  
  
"This bed is so soft. And since I'm a visting leader a deserve a god night's sleep.." He murmmered.  
  
He could FEEL the waves of rage pouring off her. He almost wanted to open his eyes if she looked as angry as she felt.  
  
"You-you- argh!" She hissed.  
  
"If you don't like it leave." He said.  
  
"I would if I I could wolf! But with me leaving tomorrow I need a good rest and I am not leaving my pup alone with the likes of you!"  
  
"If you don't be quiet you'll wake them up." Was his last reply as he felt tiredness wash over his body and felt sleeping.  
  
Only before darkness over took him he heard a faint sigh of defeat and the weight of something lying down beside him.  
  
His lips formed in to a final smirk as he drifted in to dreamland about a certain someone....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome felt warmer than usual as she curled up next to whatever it was and let out a sigh. Lazily she opened her eyes and was met with the sight of odd blue eys watching her a smirk playing on his handsome lips.  
  
Her eyes nearly popped out and held in a barely contained scream.  
  
What?!  
  
Did she..?!?!  
  
Did he...?!!  
  
Did THEY..?!?!  
  
Her thoughts were like incessant babble not making any sense not even to the person thinking them.  
  
"Good morning.. sleep well?" Was his husky whisper.  
  
She blushed realizing exactly what KIND of position they were in.  
  
Kouga had his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. While Kagome had one arm trapped between their chests and her other slung across his neck. Not to mention their faces were to close for comfort.  
  
Kagome tried to clear her mind not to much avial but one thing did register.  
  
----Oh... shit..... ----  
  
"K-kouga?" She stuttered frozen in place unable to force her muscles to move.  
  
"Who knew you like to cuddle.." Was his thoughtful words as his eyes drifted in to amused thoughts.  
  
She blushed harder.  
  
"Who knew you took advantage of innocent women when they were sleeping?" She shot back.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort. You snuggled next to me last night and I just merely complied."  
  
She glared at him although she resembled a apple as she finally willed her body to move.  
  
Kagome pulled away from him, muttering along the lines  
  
'idiot.... jerk..... pervert..... womanizer.....ass......'  
  
any insults that popped in to her head where said.  
  
He just kept grinning, but got up as well following her outside the cave to stretch and start the day.  
  
The sun was just rising over the ridge in the east casting a warm glow over the land. Kagome was staring at in while her arms were folding keeping the armth she had lost to the cold winds that blew across the moutaian.  
  
'... She doesn't need to know that I my story wasn't completely true... I had hugged her first before she eve ntried to snuggle...' He thought wryly.  
  
He came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her small lithe form, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
'Why do I feel so attached to her? I've only known her for barely a day and I feel as though I've known her my whole life... it is not what I'd feel for a mate type of love... he wasn't ready for that.... but it was caring nonetheless. Like always wanting to be there to protect her... a impossible task considering she left today..  
  
He wrinkled his nose in worry. But with a breif shake of his head her focused on her again.  
  
She hadn't moved away, or even fight him. She just stood still resting against his chest watching the sunrise.  
  
"Kagome?" he murmmered sniffing her scent of sweet flowers.  
  
"Yes Kouga-kun?" She said back.  
  
He pulled away from her so she could spin to look at him. Unclasping something from around his neck he slipped it around her own.  
  
"I want to give this to you..."  
  
"But Kouga--"  
  
"It is my gift to you. It is the crest of the wolves. It will protect you from danger, and warn others of who you are and where you come from... and it will remind you of me while your gone.." He said hugging her again.  
  
She slumped against him hesitantly wapping her arms around his waist returning the hug.  
  
"Kouga-kun.. I can't forget you... I wouldn't.. "  
  
he felt a rise of elation in his heart at her words.  
  
After several moments they parted and turned to the sun.  
  
"I have to leave soon... I'm sure the others are already waiting down by the ridge..." She said, fingering the gold circular pendant that was at her neck. it had the design of a wolf howling to the full moon on the front, and a design on the back that was a weaving design of patterns that resembled the twisting landscape she lived in and called home. She already felt protection and warmth coming from it.  
  
Suddenly a red and orange figure came bounding from the cave and launched itself in to her eyes.  
  
"Ohayo Okaa-san!!!" It shouted.  
  
"Ohayo Shippou-chan.." She said petting be hind his ears so that he began to purr. She smiled warmly down at him.  
  
Faint impatient howls were heard below them, and both Kouga and Kagome smirked.  
  
"Guess it's time to go.." She said as a very rude bark came from the same spot.  
  
Kouga nodded.  
  
"Stay safe.."  
  
She laughed slightly.  
  
"Unless it can be helped a wolf never lives to be safe.."  
  
She turned and started at a run down the path.  
  
"Goodbye Kouga-kun!!!!!" She shouted over her shoulder with a wave.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome!!" He shouted back watching her receding form as she set in to the forest not long after with seven wolves trailing behind her.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome.. and good luck..." He murmmered, before turning and heading back in to the cave.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The end!!!!!! So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Write me a reveiw and tell! Well till I have time..  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Song in the Woods

Disclaimer: go back to 1st chap.  
  
Okay this chapter is a song chap one using a song from Yu Yu Hakusho called 'Hikari no naka de (Amidst the Light).' And yes there is a little bit of Youko in here but he does not meet Kagome yet.. I have plans for that.... hee, heee..... ahem anyways thanx to for the reveiws:  
  
kuro eien hayabusa, Artemis the Goddess (Not yet..^_^), Inu Youkai-Hime (You have to update soon now!), tessa3(yep he is), gatorgirl1 (thanks if ya really want a K/k then tell me..), Shinigami Clara(no end don't worry!), and Fire Kitsune goddess(I just read your challenge fic whenever ya can update!)  
  
Anywho on with the story!  
  
~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~  
  
Guardians  
  
Chapter 7 - The song in the woods  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed plopping down on to the ground next to a small blazing fire staring in to its flames with tired eyes. Shippou immediately climbed in to her lap and she looked down at him with a smile. He looked up at her lovingly and she she started petting his tail pulling out burrs and clumps of dirt he had gotten through the days' travels. She too had mud and grass in her hair and smeared on her face and clothes. Although the others fared no better.  
  
She looked around her at her fellow wolves settling in for the night. Five of them, while two where out on patrol for any possible dangers.  
  
They had now been traveling for two days with rare stops for hunting and only a total of three hours of sleep since she slept in her soft bed. She had finally called for a break seeing how they needed to be well rested and prepared when they reached the den tomorrow.  
  
Kagome sighed again thinking of what just might be coming...  
  
"Okaa-san?"  
  
She looked down again.  
  
"Yes Shippou-chan?"  
  
He looked worried but immediately brightened up when she smiled down at him.  
  
"Could you sing me a song? Please?"  
  
She looked at him as he gave here his puppy eyes, and sighed defeated.  
  
"Alright, which do you want to hear?" She asd soothingly.  
  
All the wolf ears around her perked up raising their heads. They had all heard her sing before and enjoyed it very much.  
  
Shippou put a finger to his chin thinking then got a glint in his eye.  
  
" How about 'Amidst the light' its my favorite..."  
  
She nodded, looking to the sky thoughtfully replaying the verses in her mind. Finally she began.  
  
"The dry winds surround you,  
  
With a palm that opened softly,  
  
I hold dreams tightly,  
  
No need for memories that are afraid of the night,  
  
You are not alone,  
  
From now on.. "  
  
She looked down at the kit as he too started humming along with the tune, his tail swaying in a whisping dance. Kagome kept singing.  
  
"Overflowing in me,  
  
I want to sing out the melody of happiness,  
  
I'd like to tell you something important,  
  
A thing more certain than words,  
  
Spread out those wings that surpassed the night,  
  
Till anywhere,  
  
You can fly on.."  
  
Kagome looked around her eyes twinkling with happiness at the other wolves who were watching and listening to her intently.  
  
"Oh! I feel it we're now,  
  
Amidst the light,  
  
Oh! A little at a time,  
  
We shall walk away,  
  
Everything starts from here.."  
  
She turned back to the moon staring at the large full orb shining down on her and her family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko stopped for a moment to sit on a large boulder in his path. His golden eyes were calm but the growl emating from his throat gave his true feelings away.  
  
He had been setting up a job to steal the treasure of Gaordu (A/n: don't hurt me I just thought that name up!) a scarlet ruby ring that had the power to control fire and find other precious treasures, only when he caught wind of an even greater treasure known as the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that could grant you any wish you desired, he had changed his plans. It was said to be hidden at the other end of a old dry well in the forest, a portal to the human world.  
  
So making up his mind he went after it sending spies to gather information ahead of time. Only as he jumped in the well, he was suddenly engulfed by some blue flashing lights. His first instints were that he had been set up but when no one attacked him upon reaching the ground again he figured it was not.  
  
This place --world-- was completely different from his own. In was calm and serene although the faint stench of a nearby human town reached his nose. In the sky was only one white moon against a banter of dark blue sky and twinkling stars.  
  
His senses had told him the head to the east to where the most spirit energy resided.  
  
He had been running for hours now and still had not reached his destination and was starting to get irraitated.  
  
Closing his eyes he tried calming himself. Letting his senses rise as he cleared his thoughts.  
  
Wind blowing.... leaves rustling.... streams running.....  
  
his eyes flashed open in unguarded confusion.  
  
.... and singing?  
  
He perked his ears foward and listened to the words curiously.  
  
"Someday we shall become the wind,  
  
Taking dreams to the distant future,  
  
Spread out both hands and close your eyes,  
  
If you gather the light and release it,  
  
Everything shall be lit up,  
  
And brimming with hope,  
  
Embracing adventure.."  
  
The voice was a woman's.. a young one by the sound of it. It was delicate yet strong. The voice like honey and silk as it flowed through his ears.  
  
"Oh! I feel it we're now,  
  
Amidst the light,  
  
Oh! A little at a time,  
  
We shall walk away,  
  
Toward the future where everything shines.."  
  
Youko faintly became aware that his nerves was relaxing and he felt warmth rushing through his body.  
  
"Can you hear it?  
  
The shining song of the wind that tells of summer?"  
  
Youko's natural curiousity of a kitsune overcame him as he followed the tune looking for the source at a fast pace but as silent as the winds around him. He didn't know why but he stayed upwind, but considering this planet was ruled by humans with weak senses it seemed pointless.  
  
"Oh! I feel it,  
  
We're now Amidst the light,  
  
Oh! A little at a time,  
  
We shall walk away,  
  
Everything starts from here..  
  
Oh! I feel it,  
  
We're now Amidst the light,  
  
Oh! A little at a time,  
  
We shall walk away,  
  
Toward the future where everything shines."  
  
Youko slowed as the voice faded. He tried sniffing out a scent but for some reason all he could find was the scent of flowers coming from a nearby flower patch (A/n: or so he thinks..). He growled suddenly angry at the loss and at himself for geting distracted by it. The only other scents were of wolves and another small kitsune.  
  
'They must be resting in that patch, and eating the kitsune for a snack.. well I guess it's none of my buisness, I have work to get done anyways...'  
  
He turned and started down an unused path as he suddenly heard several wolf howls around him. He growled but continued on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome took a deep breath as the song ended.  
  
"That was cool Okaa-san!" Shippou cheered.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Thank you Shippou.." She murmmered.  
  
"Yes indeed that was beautiful lady Kagome.." Taki, a young gray wolf, said.  
  
"I agree..!" Kayui, a mix of gray an brown, said resting her chin on Kagome's legs.  
  
Faint howls from the patrol of praise to their lady were heard as well after hearing her song.  
  
Kagome just kept blushing harder.  
  
Shippou looked up at her his green eyes waning as he let out a large yawn and started leaning against her sleepily.  
  
She took the hint and curled up next to Shizu Shippou in her arms and closed her eyes as well.  
  
Kagome felt several other furry objects crowd around her to keep warm, and she smiled as she fell asleep at peace with her life.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yes, yes I realize this chapter seens short considering the song.. but erm yea! I'll update quickly cause i don't have time usually during the week so until next time sy ya!  
  
(R&R please!)  
  
BYE! 


	8. Why me?

Yes, yes I am posting this chap at the same time as #7... and you don't get to any really good parts! (well not many anyways) two close encounters ensuing how will everyhting turn out?!!  
  
If you really want to know....  
  
........ THEN READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ehehehee.... sorry I kinda just drank a whole buch of Mountain dew orange stuff, and am watching the Ranama 1/2 2nd movie.... anyways hope you enjoy the story!  
  
~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Guardians  
  
Chapter 8 - Why me?  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kagome sniffed the air and caught the scents of nearby wolves. Opening her mouth she let out a large long howl of greeting that her tribe quickly mimicked, even Shippou.  
  
Things were silent for a moment except for the pounding of their feet and paws against the dirt. Then coming by a opening where a small rocky hill stood next to a river, they heard loud howls back.  
  
She griined as they slowed down to a stop before the small mountain. She surveyed the area. The hill was in the cente while to seperate rivers flowed on either side of it, joined in to one behind the hill. The only way it could be attacked was from the front.. like a fortress.  
  
A large grey wolf came out from a cave in the hill and stopped its walking before her.  
  
She crouched on the ground in the meaning of not wanting any trouble. It snorted a 'rise.' and she complied.  
  
"Leader Raiji." She said in her well worked wolf tounge.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"I've heard of you. The girl raised by my brother's tribe. A she-wolf in a frail human's body. Known as next Ookami meibou is you?" He said roughly.  
  
She bowed her head.  
  
"Hai. It is. Only my own knowledge is short, since most is kept from me.. and I prefer to be called Kagome.." She said looking at him once again.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Alright, Kagome it is."  
  
"So why have you called for help from our tribe?" She said getting back to the reason she came.  
  
He sat back looking off in the direction sniffing his nose distastefully.  
  
"Ningens have been travelling in our lands more and more often. Killing our brothers and sisters and taking it back to their dens. Their stench is beginning to be unbarible, but we refuse to leave our lands."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"And they don't know the wolf rules or tounge to which you can speak of terms am I right?"  
  
"You are wise beyond your years Kagome. But yes that is our other problem."  
  
" 'other'?"  
  
"Yes. From the West lately we have been getting attacked by some bear youkai. Taking our game and killing our people. We have wounds but we can do no magic to heal them and no herbs to use as well.."  
  
Kagome watched the sadness flick across his eyes, and began to realize why they had asked for her.  
  
"You wish our tribe to help fight the youkai and for I to gather herbs and negotiate with the ningens am I right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you accept?"  
  
She looked back at her own tribe and the gather one as well. They looked beraggled and signs of growing weakness. She couldn't leave them like this.  
  
"I will help. Only with past encounters i have learn ningens have codes of clothes to which they must wear. If I am to plead for reason with them, it would be wiser to show our own respects to their customs."  
  
Again he nodded.  
  
"We have came in possesion of such 'clothing' as you call it when we came across a chest of them from a broken carriage of some human which ran from us and though a time might arise such as this."  
  
"Where to do you keep these clothes?"  
  
"In our cave. I will show you."  
  
He turned and started walking. Kagome turned giving orders to help find game and scout out and give more details about this ningen town, before following him with Shippou on her shoulder in to the cave.  
  
It was dimly lit but she spread out her senses and let them guide her without hitting anything. Once she bumped against the wall feeling how sleek they were.  
  
'this must be an old cave. The walls were caused by a once flowing river before it dried.' She thoughts.  
  
After a while they entered a wider opening and she blinked to adjust her eyes. They had scratched out openings with their claws for light to shine in but crafted so rain wouldn't get through. This area was large with several hides on the floors, and adjoining paths leading in and out if it. On the walls wre stacks of Human things. Clothes, utensils, rugs, blankets.. everything.. She even felt a few magical things prickling at her senses.  
  
"Leader Raiji.... where did you get all this?"  
  
She could have imagined the smirk playing on his lips but she doubted it.  
  
"Similar ways we got the clothing you may wear. Or just what curious young wolves stole."  
  
She nodded dumbly.  
  
"Curious indeed..."  
  
"Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?" She said turning her gaze from the objects and at his curious look.  
  
"Is that a kitsune on your shoulder?"  
  
She heard Shippou gulped as he liked his lips. To Shippou it meant he was dinner, to Kagome who knew the wolf world better grinned at his teasing.  
  
Holding Shippou up in her arms to him, she said,  
  
"Yes. This is my pup Shippou-chan..."  
  
He nodded, but had one more question to ask.  
  
"An adopted pup I presume?"  
  
She glared at him as if saying 'Are you crazy? I'm too young to have pups you idiot!'  
  
He just chuckled.  
  
"O-Okaa-san?" Shippou squeaked.  
  
She smiled again pulling him away from Raiji and in to her folded arms across her chest.  
  
"Raiji-kun?" She said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How far is the village from here?"  
  
"About ten minutes on wolf legs."  
  
"I see. I will prepare today and study their habits, and I'll leave for town next sunrise.."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Alright. I leave you to figure out the weird customs of theirs for now then. I will take care of other arrangements."  
  
He strooled out of the cave the way he came his tail swaying behind him. Kagome gulped looking down at just as nervous Shippou. She put an encouraguing smile on her face as she walked over to a particular large chest.  
  
Fiddling with the latch some she soon heard a click and pulled the top wood off. Both gasped in shock looking down at the fine silk garments inside.  
  
"wow..." Shippou said.  
  
All Kagome was capable of was nodding her head as she slipped her fingers through the material. Pulling it out gently she stood back ro admire it.  
  
It was a creamy pink and white color with light aqua blue flowers stitched in to the sleeves and flowing dress. Glancing in the chest she recognized the white layer that must go underneath this one. Their was also a obi of transulent pink that tied around the waist. To top it all off, their was jewelry of pink bracelets and necklaces inside.  
  
"I can't wear this.." She whispered.  
  
"Why not?" Shippou said still in the midst of admiration.  
  
"It's too pretty. From what little I remember of humans in the past nothing was as elegant as this..."  
  
Shippou after much debate in his head nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Carefully putting it away they moved to other chests and rolls, and pouches. Kagome growled as she plopped down on the floor.  
  
"This is pointless.."  
  
"Yes... we have to find something that is both proud AND plain...." Shippou said throwing up his hands and falling to the ground with a 'plop'.  
  
She laughed and he soon joined in.  
  
:Your... right... this is... hopeless..." She said in between gasps of air. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she started heading for the exit.  
  
"Okaa-san where are you going?" He said leaping on to her shoulder.  
  
"Taking a break. I want to see what the human's 'den' looks like."  
  
"This sounds fun!' He said.  
  
She nodded reaching the opening.  
  
Looking out across the small glade she said to a few passing wolves.  
  
"Tell Raiji I'm going to look at the human 'den' and will not be back till later."  
  
The yipped a yes, as she took off in to the forest.  
  
She heard the leaves around her and the almost soundles patering of her feet on the dirt. This place wasn't so different from her own home in that manner. Only with the closeness of the humans that made something with in her anxious.  
  
She shook it off.  
  
After a while she did see exactly what Raiji meant. Our rather smell. The human village was almost unbariable to her mountain nose. She took a few deep breaths to get used to it for a moment as she snuck behind some shrubs almost to the clearing which the den started.  
  
Hiding behind a tree she gazed out and her eyes went wide.  
  
"This is not a den..!" She whispered. There were large feilds and tall buildings made out of trees and mud. Humans milled in and out of certain ones caring crying children around, or men grumbling in groups while they leaned against farm tools.  
  
Unfortunately all this brought her back to her own distant memories of the time she lived in a village such as this.  
  
She couldn't move. Her eyes remained transfixed as if in shock.  
  
This den --village--... it's like my human home..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko grimaced as he milled about the town. He had used a concealing spell to hide anything unusual about him. He was still taller then most of these men but his apperances were not far off. He had changed his hair so it was shorter and a dark rich black. His eyes a cinnimon color. Only for some reason he had human women whispering and gigling saying his made-up name over and over again. Even wore the rough clothes most of the men sported.  
  
"Look there is Touki-sama..!"  
  
"..He's handsome.."  
  
".. oh did he just look at me?.."  
  
He frowned but kept walking towards the feilds.  
  
He needed to give his nose a break from all the filthy smells.  
  
Suddenly he felt a strong magic power coming form the forest. He stopped and scanned the forest until his eyes came apon a small face and bright blue eyes. His nose picked up the faint smell of flowers again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome froze when the stranger locked eyes with her. Her miko powers could see through his disguise and what she saw was a youkai.. a very handsome one at that. She shook her head in disgust and turned away darting in the forest.  
  
Only she felt a strange rise of anticipation for tomorrow.  
  
Why am I being so stupid?!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko blinked when suddenly the girl dissapeared from veiw with a flick of her long black hair she was gone. Spreading out his sense he felt her fadign aurora of blue and a small green one..  
  
She travels with a kitsune?  
  
He shook his head although he was oddly disturbed.  
  
That scent...  
  
it was that of the same the night he heard the song... only how did it belong to a woman? When he a demon had the rare scent of roses, it was even rarer for a woman ningen no less to ahve one of different flowers.  
  
He shook his head trying to get back on track.  
  
'.. I have to find rumours of ths jewel so I can leave this miserable place...'  
  
Only with a certain girl in his thoghts rare, flowers, and blue eyes were all melding together in to one...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter - the dreaded meeting of Youko and Kagome!!! or at least it's dreaded because I'm writing a very *ahem* interesting chapter.. anyways R&R ! Oh and before I forget Ookami meibou means (bright) wolf eyes... you'll get what it means later...  
  
BY-YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(the more reveiws I get the more inspired I am to update...... *wink**wink*)  
  
DARN YOU CAFFINE!!!!! 


	9. The Entrance

Disclaimer: no own now go away you stupid lawyers!  
  
Okay reveiws every three chaps, too tired but don't worry I'll get to it eventually!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Guardians  
  
Chapter 9 - The entrance  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kagome sighed feeling both agitated and helpless as she started out of the cave to where the other wolves waited. She had spent well over an hour trying to figure out how exactly the clothes were worn and short lessons given by Shippou of some ettique of humans that he knew.  
  
Shippou was trailing behind her and she knew he was wearing an awed smirk on his face like he had ever since she had tried on the dress.  
  
They reached the opening and Kagome braced herself as she felt the light shine against her skin, and the stares of the wolves on her.  
  
Kagome had chosen a white kimono with misty designs of a gentle red roses. It was form fitting not enough to be indecent but fitting form perfection. She had an obi at her waist of a soft forest green tied in a bow in the back. With much trouble she had secured her black hair; after washing it throughly of mud and dirt; in to a half twist at the back of her head, the rest were shrouding her face since they refused to stay in the twist. Hidden from veiw was her dagger strapped to her inside thigh with a peice of torn silk just in case things turned hostile. Not only that but she had to wear odd objects on her feet called 'slippers' and it was the most confining thing of all.  
  
As soon as the wolves woke out of their stupor several howled and barked rudely.  
  
"Beautiful!"  
  
"Go Lady Kagome!"  
  
"Stunning.."  
  
".. is she TRYING to get herself a mate.? I think it'll wo-rk.."  
  
She blushed at that one..  
  
"No I'm NOT. I'm trying to look dignified in their way of code. It's in politcal terms only."  
  
"Yea.. sure.." Shizu called.  
  
Kagome sent a glare at her which was ignored for more teasing.  
  
She gave up and turned to Raiji, who was grinning too.  
  
"I'll head there now. If I need any help I'll call for it."  
  
He nodded, then with a smirk  
  
"You just might need our help to fight of men wishing to court you.."  
  
She glared.  
  
"Not you too!"  
  
He only chuckled.  
  
"Will anyone be accompaining you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Shippou is coming with me."  
  
"Alright. Good luck with the humans."  
  
"Thanks... I'll need it."  
  
She said as she started running off in to the forest which was a hard thing considering her kimono kept on trying to trip her and it didn't help Shippou was snickering on her shoulder.  
  
She kept running at a slower place then usual going over lessons in her head and rembering the lines she had rehearsed over and over again.  
  
With a sigh she prepared herself for the new challenge awaiting her in a qaint little village not that far away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko yawned boredly as he strolled down the village wondering if this Shikon no Tama was really worth an this much assualt to his ego and nose. The women were still giggling over him, and the men where sending him glares. It didn't matter to him though, he'd all be leaving this miserable place soon anyways. Not to mention his thoughs were of a certain flower scented girl.. He shook his head trying to get his mind back on track, when all of a sudden, the object of his dreams scent and aura were felt heading this way.  
  
He turned towards the forest he felt her coming from long before anyone noticed.  
  
Within several moments and shuffling around, a figure emerged from the thick green canopy. A calm regal look etched on to her face as she gazed out at the town.  
  
Youko felt his mouth drop open slightly in shock suddenly finding it was hard to breath. Standing there was a very majestic figure. She wore a layered kimono with his own insignia of the rose across it. Her hair was gracefully swept up while strands framed her face. Her unusual blue eyes stared out at them calmly although when they reached him there was a flicker of distaste that caught his attention. Why that reaction?  
  
She started down the path towards them, finally catching the attention of some of the ningens. Bakas.  
  
"Look there, a woman!" One man shouted although he looked rather flustered.  
  
Others looked up and started gossiping until she reached the edge of their village watching all of them and they quickly quieted down.  
  
Youko turned his gaze to the small kitsune resting on her shoulder with a weary yet happy grin on his face. He turned his eyes back to the woman in confusion.  
  
"What buisness does ye have here miss?" An older man said.  
  
"I am Kagome from West of here..." She said in a rich soft voice "I was asked by some allies to come here in relation to this village.."  
  
"Who would send a woman for negotiations? What clan are you from woman?" Another man spoke up.  
  
She sent him an icy glare and said in clipped tones.  
  
"I do NOT come from a clan. I come from a tribe that took me in when I had nothing left. I was asked for my particular skills. And my name is not woman.. its is Kagome."  
  
"What do you mean by tribe?" He heard the voice and only realized afterwards it was his own.  
  
She turned to him slightly shocked but continued anyways.  
  
"The tribe ruled by Kaiten in the mountains."  
  
"But only wolves lived there child!" A old woman said.  
  
A slight smirk played on both the girl and her kit.  
  
"I know. I am of the Western wolf tribe. I am she who lives like a wolf.."  
  
As if to exagerate her point several howls sounded in the forest in response to her last words.  
  
The stood their stunned until one girl said,  
  
"What buisness do these wolves have with us?"  
  
"It seems you have been hunting them and crossing in to their territory.. killing off my brothers and sisters for what I see now to have blankets and food..." She had on a look of anger and disgust on her face but remained strong.  
  
The seemed debating for the moment and Youko caught faint traces of their talk.  
  
"...she must be a demoness!"  
  
"nay, she lies!"  
  
" how are ye sure?"  
  
"look at her child it is a kitsune she must be as well!"  
  
He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Stupid ningens.  
  
She just stood watching them amused. No doubt hearing as well.  
  
After a while an old woman which seemed to be the leader of the town looked her in the eys and said  
  
"What do ye suggest we do?"  
  
They all had flashed of fear and worry in their eyes at what this wolf woman might be capable of doing.  
  
Only then she did the most unexpected thing of all.  
  
She took a few steps foward and placed a hand on the woman's shoulders a warm smile on her face and gentle eyes saying  
  
"Do not fear. I wish for no bloodshed nor do my brothers and sisters. I came here in hopes of reaching a compromise between both man and wolf so their may be harmony once again in this land..."  
  
They stared shock for a moment not sure what to say but the woman smiled nodding her ancient head.  
  
"Aye Kagome-sama. We will discuss these amtters later. Have you eaten yet child?"  
  
The girl looked quizical for a moment but shook her head.  
  
"No.. I haven't.."  
  
"Then come I have stew ready."  
  
She turned and started heading to a nearby hut. Kagome smiled then turned to him a small scowl playing on her face.  
  
Youko grinned. This girl had to be nothing more than a fake. Wolves and humans do not make deals. He opened his mind sending his powers trying to evade her mind to read her thoughts and memories to learn her reasos why. But as soon as he did a bright blue shield stopped him.  
  
'What the...' He thought  
  
'Do not try to read my mind fox or you will regret it.' a sweet woman's voice said.  
  
He smirked.  
  
'Ah so you may read minds as well. Tell me.. how do you know I'm a fox?'  
  
'Have you not noticed the kit at my shoulder? or the fact I have been around this land enough to know the kitsunes aurora. Even thugh yours is much larger compared to my pup, I would not base a battles outcome on merely that alone.'  
  
'That still does not answer my question. How can you tell when most humans can not?'  
  
'Why must you know?' She retorted walking past him going in to the hut.  
  
'Woman....' he growled in hs mind to her. She stopped. Not bothering to turn around she sent him one last thought.  
  
'if you call me woman one more time you'll regret it miserably. My name is Kagome. Don't make me teach you that the hard way.'  
  
With that she entered the hut blocking off any connections to him.  
  
He growled. Who did this woman think she is?! She is just a pathtic human and he was a YOUKAI. She dare to have the audicity to threaten him.  
  
He cracked his knuckles in an angry fashion. Then he felt more auras' heading thier way.  
  
Suddenly in a burst a group of three entered. Leading them was a inu hanyou with long white hair and golden eyes. Following him was a priest carying a staff. Next to him wa a woman with focused brown eyes carrying a giant boomerang on her back and a small neko demon in her arms.  
  
"AIIYYEE!! DEMONS!!!" One of the villagers roared sending everyone in to a scramble. Youko stayed still listening as the monk spoke.  
  
"Inu yasha are you sure this is the village with the Shikon in it?"  
  
"That is what the rumour said monk!" Was his gruff reply.  
  
Shikon? In THIS village? Youko thought.  
  
The woman which was talking to Kagome came out with a bow and arrows watching the new comers squarly. Behind her came a bored Kagome who leaned against the hut's wall.  
  
The hanyou 'Inu yasha' immediately looked at her. His eyes showing somewhat between shock and fury  
  
"Oy! wench what are you doing here?!" He yelled.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"My name is Kagome stupid pup. Use it."  
  
He looked furious at her.  
  
"I asked you a question! First you forced us from chasing that bastard Kouga, now your--"  
  
He didn't finish.  
  
For within seconds she had leapt at lightning speed and had a dagger against his throat before he could comprehend what was going on.  
  
"You are not to insult Kouga-sama. He is of higher rank then you and you shall show respect." She growled dangerously low in his ear.  
  
"What you like him or something?!!" Inuyasha choked out.  
  
"Yes, he is my friend but nothing more although.." She sniffed the air around him slightly then smirked. "..I see you haven't been holding back.. and if I didn't know better a young miko..."  
  
Inuyasha froze in shock..  
  
"How.. did you..?"  
  
"My senses just like anyone else.."  
  
With that she realeased him and held her dagger at her side in gesture of peace. She continued.  
  
"I have no reason to fight you. Nor do I know what this 'Shikon' is. I am here for other reasons."  
  
All he was capable of doing was nodding.  
  
"Okaa-san?" A small voice came from inside the hut " Is that who i think it is?"  
  
The small kitsune ran outside, griing like crazy.  
  
"It is! The hanyou Kouga calls Dog-breath all the time! Didn't you fight him already okaa-san?"  
  
Inuyasha glowed in anger.  
  
"Why you little---?!?!" And started after the kitsune who squealed and started running to his mom.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha came within striking distance Kagome tunked him solidly on the back of the head.  
  
"Baka not chase my pup."  
  
Then turning to her child.  
  
"Shippou, don't repeat anything you keard from Kouga.."  
  
Both nodded sullenly as Kagome grinned brightly.  
  
"Great! All settled!"  
  
Youko watched unsure of what to do. First she's like a hime, then a warrior, then an asassain, to mother. So many different personalities. Only which was her true one?  
  
He DEFINEATLY needed to learn more aobut who this girl was.  
  
The hanyou started sniffing the air towards him. Kagome notced this and walked over to the hanyou pulling him away saying  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, Yiai-baba has stew made!"  
  
They all went inside the hut. While Youko stood thinking,  
  
Why was she protecting me?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Okay there ya go! Another chappie! 


	10. Wild

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha or YYH  
  
Okay since I'm a busy person/lazy I'm gonna post reveiw responses every three chapters. So that way I can get the chaps out quicker. Anyways here is the next chap enjoy!  
  
Okay here ya go! read read!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Guardians  
  
Chapter 10 - Wild  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed walking out of the town with a heavy heart.  
  
'This is obviously going to take longer than she thought.'  
  
It seemed this village need as much help as Jinji's tribe does.  
  
And with Inuyasha and the others here was going to be added help though. Kagome grinned. The girl named Sango, a Taijiya, seemed like a great person to become friends with. Although.  
  
She glowered now as her eyes narrowed.  
  
And that lecherous monk, Miroku.  
  
As soon as they had sat down in the hut he had grabbed her hands and asked the most REPULSIVE question (A/n bet you can guess...).. Although he got pummeled and knocked out for it, she was still itching to beat the living daylights out of him again.  
  
She sighed again and started for the den. Shippou was cuddled in her arms tired from the day's events. She couldn't blame him.. she felt the same.  
  
Looking around at the green scenery around her she slowed to a walk to enjoy it and hopefully to lift her spirits before explaining herself to Jiiji and the others..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight poured down on her face making her look etheral... or so Youko thought. As he watched her from a nearby tree limb. She was too lost in her thoughts to detect him and he was amused with all the different emotions ficker across his face.. hell he didn't need to read her mind on what she was thinking!  
  
First there was exhaustion, then happiness, then anger, then dread. Why and what they were for he couldn't guess... but he'd find out.  
  
Crawling along the branch expertly he leapt down landing behind her soundless. Wrapping his arms around her waist and neck he suddenly pulled her against him as she yelped in surpise, startled out of her thoughts.  
  
"What the--?!" She began as she leaned against his chest her heart beat increasing and her scent increasing twn fold driving Youko crazy. He pulled her closer glad her kit was sleeping.  
  
He nuzzled his nose in to her neck.  
  
"Miko...." He murmmered. She shivered involuntary as his hot breath on her skin. He smirked.  
  
"Kitsune.." She said back annoyed.  
  
For good reasons.  
  
She couldn't do anything. His claws were resting against her stomach and across her colarbone. That would have left her arms free but Shippou was there and one wrong move and he could easily killed him. She had no other choice but to be subdued and listen to what he say.  
  
"Ah so you remember me.."  
  
She snorted.  
  
"Why are you hiding in that village?"  
  
"I am looking for something..." He knew he could just ignore her question but he felt an urge to let her know.  
  
"The Shikon?" She said dryly.  
  
"Yes.. now miko."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Kagome.. what do you know of this jewel?"  
  
She visibly stiffened agianst him. He frowned not meaning to offend her then she would be even more harder to force any answers from.  
  
As a natural fox gesture he nuzzled her neck in an meaning of no harm. Inhaling her sweet scent he said softly.  
  
"And why do you smell like spring flowers?"  
  
She sighed letting her body relax against him saying  
  
"I know not much besides it is in the care of a powerful miko in an ancient prophecy we wolves had. The humans and youkai have a different versions of the stories but wolves have a better sense of truth than others so they are most likely the truth... as for your second question I can not answer."  
  
Nodding slightly he said.  
  
"What does the prophecy say?"  
  
She bit her lower lip, as if thinking then said.  
  
"I only remember the first few versus. Which are  
  
'A legend,  
  
a prophecy,  
  
among all youkai kind.  
  
Guardian of an powerful jewel will be she.  
  
And as soon as the new was found,  
  
In the year of the five-hundredth rule of the sixth western lord,  
  
She would rise again....'  
  
She paused then shook her head slightly.  
  
"I can't remember the rest.."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Why are you seeking my answrs fox and not others with more knowledge then I?"  
  
"My name is Youko.. if I call you Kagome I think its only proper."  
  
"Fine. So why is that Youko?"  
  
"You seem more wise..." He answered simply.  
  
She growled.  
  
"You base your judgement merely on looks?! are you that foolish?!"  
  
He tightened his grip on her reminding who was in charge at the moment. She kept quiet as he had thoughts wizzing through his head.  
  
After a while she suddenly tensed.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"A demon aura heading towards the village. A few of them..." She said. She shifted against him, sensing her need to leave he realeased her.  
  
She looked at him with confused graditude before dashing off heading the way she came earlier.  
  
Youko sighed.  
  
She may be fast but wasn't fast enough to get there to save any human's life.  
  
Running at his demon speed he came up in front of her.  
  
She instantly growled.  
  
"What they need my help!"  
  
He looked at her annoyed turning around  
  
"Climb on my back we'll get there faster."  
  
She hesitated but her duty called and quickly climbed one. He grabbed under her knees ad started off. She gasped but that was her only sign of shock.  
  
She leaned in against his chest so she stayed out of most of the harsh winds. At that she lifted her hands up and started pulling out things form her hair and tossing them on the trail as they went.  
  
Youko caught sight of the ebony hair blowing behind him and expected it to be no other than the girl's.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
In no time they reached the outskirts of the village where streams of smoke rised from several afire huts. Surroundign the town were at least twety demons feeding on humans as they cried for mercy.  
  
"Go.." Kagoem whispered in his ear ".. head straight for the oni closest to us.."  
  
He nodded not knowing her plan but decided she knew and did as he was told.  
  
With a burst of speed and a leap he launched himself in the air. He was eye level with the oni as it looked maliciously out at them.  
  
"GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!" It screeched.  
  
Suddenly a blast of blue light shot from behind him and struck the oni as its horns and head dissapeared. Its large gangly body swayed and toppled on to the dirt.  
  
Youko turned to look at the source and was slightly taken aback.  
  
Kagome stood her face stoic as she glowed a faint blue, her eyes emotionless. Her hand was outstretched the palm facing out where another energy ball waited ready to lauch at the next encounter.  
  
Which tow foolish demons did just that.  
  
Meanwhile Youko was still shocked but evaded the attacks as she shot purifying energy balls at them as he thought.  
  
'Kagome can weild magic!?!?how?!'  
  
An fire attack was blown at them as he dodged it he felt the weight on his back dissapeared and he looked behind him.  
  
Kagome had jumped off and in mid air pulled out her dagger cutting slits in the side of her kimono for easier movements.  
  
She landed gracefully.  
  
Her black mane blowing wildly in the wind, her blue eyes focused. Dress more fighting style, and an sharp jagged dagger in hand. She looked the very image from which she was:  
  
A wild beauty untamed and deadly. Ready to defend those she loved.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End, don't kill me kay? Well till next time! Ja ne and Reveiw ok? 


End file.
